Halo 3: Arrivals
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: Support impact.


This is a night sky: a few bright white lights, stars, hanging in the center. This is a quiet forest with lush forestry and winding rivers.

Then, Cortana's voice began to whisper in the voice-over.

Cortana (V.O.): "They let me pick. Have I told you? Choose the Spartans I want."

Cortana (V.O.): "You know me. I did my research. I saw you become the soldier we need you."

As the camera pans down, things entering the atmosphere enter the field of view, trailing the flames to split the night sky. Although unrecognizable at the moment, it is the fearless prophet of truth.

Cortana (V.O.): "Like everyone else, you are strong, quick and courageous. A natural leader."

The fireball approaches in an oblique angle to the camera.

Cortana (V.O.): "But you have something they don't have. No one except me can see it."

The second smaller fireball fell off the main fireball. It moves in the direction of the camera at an angle that is oblique to the first one. When the first one disappears after the tree sprays, it will approach.

Cortana (V.O.): "Can you guess?"

The object moves closer and its trajectory begins to bend until it faces the camera directly.

Cortana (V.O.): "Luck."

The fireball roared in front of the camera and slammed into the ground, shaking for a moment of shock. Cortana's last sentence has a sense of humor.

Cortana (V.O.): "Is it wrong?"

Lighten to black.

Looking down at the forest, the sun flows through the trees to the ruins of smoking, and the objects hit the ground. In the foreground, you can see the long armor of the armor. In the background, several Marines walked around; the first team. The latter one put on the sheriff's hat. The first team of Marines anxiously observed objects directly below the line of sight.

Ocean #1: "This is not good."

Admiral #2: "Damn. How far has he fallen?"

The policeman wearing a hat dragged his cigar for a long time to blow out the smoke. He turned and revealed that he was Sergeant Major Avery J. Johnson.

Ocean #3: "Two kilometers, easy."

Sergeant Johnson: "Keep keen!"

The Marines are close to the object, and one targets the gun to the left and then the right side of the camera is aiming at any signs of the enemy. The object that was finally revealed was the master. He is lying at one end of the impact pit. The Marine Corps is close to the Emirates and serves as a battlefield. A person sat next to him and took out a small computer.

Sergeant Johnson: "Military?"

Marines: "His armor has been locked. The gel layer may have taken up most of the impact..."

He ordered something on the computer. The snoring, the chief's arms stretched over his chest. The navy checks vital signs. No readings.

Marine Corps: "I don't know, Sergeant..."

Johnson was kneeling beside his fallen friend, putting a hand on his chest, feeling breathing, or any indication that the man was still alive. He accidentally smothered the face of the chief. A few seconds later, he sighed sadly, reaching behind the chieftain's head and pulling the empty Cortana chip out of the helmet.

Sheriff Johnson: "VTOL radio, heavy crane. We will not leave him here."

He bowed his head and realized that the chip was empty. An armored hand reached out and grabbed Johnson's wrist.

Chief Officer John-117: "Yes. You are not."

The chieftain stood up slowly.

Sergeant Johnson: (sighs) "Crazy fool! Why do you always jump? One day, you will fall stubbornly in some places like you! And I don't do it!"

The chief did not say anything. Instead, he reached down and took Cortana's chips from the sergeant's hand and released his arm.

Sergeant Johnson: "Where is she, the chief? Where is Cortana?"

The chieftain stared at the data crystal. For a second, Cortana's face flashed on the screen, accompanied by the echo of the previous game.

Cortana (V.O.): "Don't make girls a promise...if you know you can't keep it."

Johnson gave him a confused expression.

John-117: "She stayed."

The Chief inserts the chip into the port at the back of the helmet.

Sergeant Johnson: " Corporal? Hurry up."

Marine Corps soldier: "Sorry, sir. (To the owner) Your armor is still partially locked."

Note: This sequence only appears when single player and open

Easy or normal difficulty.

The corporal gave him a red light screen.

Marine Corps: "Look up, sir."

It will turn green when the chief looks at it.

Marine Corps: "Okay. Come here now."

If the calibration does not work:

Marine Corps soldiers: "Tracking sight, Major Sergeant."

Sergeant Johnson: "Come on, we must move."

Marine Corps: "Here, sir."

The chief looked up.

Marine Corps: "Once again, here."

The chieftain bowed his head.

Navy Corporal: "Good. (To Johnson) Everything is checked, Sergeant Major."

Sergeant Johnson: "Dismissed the training round, Corporal. He is very happy."

The chieftain looks around and accepts the surrounding environment. Somewhere near him is a familiar sight... the heat wave effect of a contractual activity disguised. Johnson nodded. Sangheili is low and reveals that he is an arbiter, Thel'Vadam. The owner moved in a smooth manner, placing Johnson and another Marine next to "Vadham" and pulling Johnson's pistol out of the holster.

Sergeant Johnson: "Chief, wait!"

The master gripped the pistol between the jaws of 'Vadam.

Sergeant Johnson: "The arbitrator is with us!"

'Vadam stared at the owner, but did not show any signs of discomfort, and there was no movement to keep the gun away from himself. The chief is hesitant to lower his gun.

Sergeant Johnson: "Come on."

Johnson put his hand on the shoulder of the chief.

Sergeant Johnson: "If you don't try to kill each other, we will worry!"

Sparta slowly lowered his gun. "Vadham will clave his mandible together:: shrug.

Arbiter Thel'Vadam: "It's so easy."

Thel Vadam passed the owner, but the Spartans pushed him back. 'Vadham turned and walked away.

Thel'Vadam: "We have to go. Brutes has our smell."

Sheriff Johnson: (Easy/Normal) "Then they must love the green flavor."

Sergeant Johnson: (Hero) "Then they must like the smell of a hero."

Sergeant Johnson: (Legend, Variant 1): "Then they must like the taste of bad ass."

Sergeant Johnson: (Legend, Variant 2) "Then they must like the smell of bad ass. I left a small gift for you, Arbiter. I walked away. Hahaha!"

Sergeant Johnson: (Legend, Variant 3) "Then they must like the smell of testosterone."

Sergeant Johnson: (Legend, Variant 4) "Then they must like the smell of real people."

Sergeant Johnson: (Legend, Variant 5) "Then they must love the taste of Bulgari. Yes, I am doing some product placement! I am also paid!"

He took an assault rifle from a nearby Marine and handed it over to the Chief. Sparta quickly snatched it as if he was as annoyed as 'Vaddam.'

Lighten to black.

The level ends.


End file.
